Suction cups are commonly used to mount and secure objects to smooth surfaces such as the surfaces of glass, plastic, Formica.RTM., glazed tile, metal, etc. The typical suction cup includes a cup body and a stem. The cup body is generally arcuate or circular and defines a concavity. Typically the stem is integrally formed on the body and used as the place of attachment for the object to be supported by the suction cup. At least the body of the suction cup is made of rubber, plastic or other material having sufficiently resilient properties so that when the body is pressed against a smooth surface the volume of concavity is reduced and air or other fluid is expelled so that the body forms a tight seal against the smooth surface. Atmospheric pressure outside the body retains the suction cup body against the surface. When the seal is broken, fluids such as air or the like rush into the concavity, releasing the suction attachment to the surface and the resilient material of the suction cup body returns to its relaxed condition. The suction cup can be repeatedly used.
Problems often arise in use of suction cups because they are difficult to properly position. Once a suction cup is attached to a surface, suction forces (atmospheric and frictional) resist repositioning of the cup. Additionally, attachment of the suction cup to a surface can be a problem due to the inherent structural weakness of the surface. For example, a conventional suction cup applied to a standard pane of glass could break the pane when removed without first relieving the vacuum within the cup. An example of a device used to overcome this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,990 to Paul Belokin. This patent discloses a suction cup having a cup body with a duct passing therethrough and a valve element on a stem for selectively opening the duct. A retainer is tightened on the stem to draw a head of the stem and a flange toward each other while also engaging the retainer against the object to be mounted.
Prior devices, however, do not provide a deformable means to wedge the suction cup body against the object to secure the object to the suction cup. Such a structure acts to reduce wear on the object and the cup body, thus extending the useful commercial life of the unit. Conventional devices typically require a retainer capable of establishing frictional relation with the object using a nut or the like torsionally imposed against the object or a series of ridges on the cup body to engage an aperture in the object to station the suction cup body to the object. With repeated use and replacement with different objects, the suction cup and the object are subjected to abrasive use which diminishes the effectiveness of the cup and the promotional attractiveness of the object.